Free Fallin'
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: She missed him so much, she just had write something, listen to something, and wish. One-shot.


**This one-shot is based on the song "Free Fallin'". I listened to the Jonas Brothers cover on youtube. Joe sounds so amazing and all the girls screamed when he sang "I'm a bad boy." LOL. I was crying 'cause it sounded amazing. I guess when I listened to the song, Joe singing throughout, I started typing this poem about him. But to make it "legal" I making it Camp Rock style. So I don't own Camp Rock. DX  
**

* * *

Mitchie sat in her room alone, thinking. The house was quiet, her parent out to dinner. She thought about Camp Rock, her friends, her experience, and...him. A tear escaped from her deep brown eyes. Before they went their separate ways, they said their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch. But with Connect 3 on tour, it was hard. Mitchie sighed, grabbed her notebook, pencil, Ipod, and sat on her bed. She put on the song "Free Fallin' " and wrote in her notebook.

_I don't know what's this feeling taking over me......._

_It's strange, but kinda nice....._

_Your a bad boy..... but I still love you....._

_Your voice make me smile_

_Your humor makes me laugh my butt off_

_It's like I'm on a cloud.... but I don't wanna get off_

_When you sing, you sound amazing_

_So amazing, there are no words to describe it_

_When you smile, it makes my heart melt_

_I don't know what's making me fall for you..._

_Is it you sense of humor?_

_Your sensitive side?_

_Your soft brown eyes?_

_Your angelic voice?_

_Your talents?_

_Your (kinda) curly short black hair?_

_Your smile?_

_It's like I'm a vampire......_

_Walking aimlessly....trying to find you..._

_The feeling is over-powering....taking over me...._

_It's strange how life works huh?_

_You travel the world with your brothers and band,.... world-famous rockstars_

_Girls chasing you down the street, screaming your names, holding posters, singing along when you play songs_

_When you walk out on the stage, three lights hit you and your brothers..._

_Everyone screams, angels on the stage...._

_They see world famous rockstars_

_They see you......_

_I see more than that..._

_In you.... I see a normal person....not just a cute rockstar..._

_A person living his dream...._

_Some girls think....weird thoughts...._

_I don't think that...._

_The feeling is getting stronger... I can almost decode it...._

_I'm still on that cloud...... gliding over a valley..._

_I think.... I think this is love... how it feels like..._

_I'm a good girl... but your a bad boy_

_But still...._

_This may be my first true love....._

_Yet... it's impossible to meet you...._

_When I see you on TV, on a poster, hear your voice on the radio..._

_In other words,_

_I_

_start_

_free-falling_

She look over at what she wrote and smile in satisfaction. Then the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs, clutching to her notebook. She saw it was 7:05 on her wall clock, and decided to make a wish. So she closed her eyes and said, "I wish I can see him again." The doorbell rang again and ran to the door. When she opened it, her eyes widen. "Hey, beautiful. How's it going? I heard it was wonderful here in California." Standing in front of her was her true love. He was wearing black converse, black skinny jeans, a black and gray shirt, and his leather jacket. Mitchie felt tears fall from her eyes, smiled, and hugged him. "You were always the one to use cheesy lines," she reminded him, "But I keep falling head over heels for you, bad boy. What are you doing here?" "I wanted to visit you and say I'm sorry for not keeping in touch." He saw the notebook and asked, "Made a new song?" "Nope. A poem." "Can I see it?" Mitchie hesitated, then said, "Sure," and handed him the notebook. As he read it, she smiled. The soft black hair, the dark brown eyes, his smile. He's still the same person. Minus the jerk part. "Wow, this is really good," he commented, "Is it about me?" Mitchie snapped back to reality and said, "Yeah. I just missed you so much. I was listening to "Free Fallin'" and... I don't know. I came up with this. It's not that good, but-" He cut her off by kissing her on the lips, softly. "It's wonderful. Let's just think about now, okay Mitchie," he said, pulling her outside and into a comforting hug. She hugged him back and replied, "Okay." "I love you Michelle Marie Demetra Torres," he whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Shane Joseph Adam Gray."

* * *

**Zim: That was really sappy.**

**So? IT'S MY STORY AND ACCOUNT!**

**Zim: Sappy....**

**-pulls out bat from the back of my shirt- R&R and hope you run fast Zim. It's gonna help.**

**Zim: -gulps and runs-**


End file.
